Bienvenue au zoo
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Photo* - Bienvenue au zoo. Défi hebdo qui repose sur une image imposée. Ici, un ou plusieurs personnages doit être transformé en animal. Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


Bonnie et Caroline arrivèrent ensemble au manoir où elles étaient attendues, et pour une fois par trop en retard.

- Bonnie, as tu vraiment besoin de tout ton barda avec toi, où que tu sois ?!

- Oui ! catégorique, remettant en place la lanière de sa grosse besace.

- Ok, mais tu fais ton cartable cinq fois par jour ?

- Caro, fut un temps, c'était toi qu'on attendait. Et ta préparation, mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts, était moins vitale que mon _barda_, comme tu dis !

- ok...

- Je veux ! relevant le menton avec un sourire en adressant un clin d'oeil à la vampire blonde.

Elles n'eurent pas à frapper à la porte.

Stefan leur ouvrit alors qu'elles arrivaient juste sur le perron et les invita à entrer avec un grand geste du bras, avant de s'effacer pour leur laisser le passage.

Bonnie hocha la tête en le regardant. Elle n'était plus à l'aise avec son ami qui avait été pourtant si proche il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

- Bonjour Stefan ! déclara Caroline en passant près de lui à son tour

- Caroline... la salua le vampire.

Il les suivit sans un mot. Elles connaissaient les lieux.

Tandis qu'elles prenaient place sur le canapé du salon, Stefan s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte, posant son épaule gauche contre le chambranle.

Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment convié à cette petite réunion, mais qu'il voulait observer et entendre ce qu'il se dirait. Au cas où.

Elena était déjà dans la grande pièce et vint accueillir et embrasser ses amies.

- Merci d'être venues. Il ne manque plus que...

Damon se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils libres en poussant le soupir le plus bruyant du monde, afin de montrer son ennui mortel.

- Salut les filles ! gratifiant les jeunes femmes de son sourire ravageur sans omettre son frère dans son tour de table, le regardant avec un clin d'oeil tout en faisant claquer sa langue.  
- Damon, s'il te plait le pria Elena

- Quoi ?! Je suis là ! On a vraiment besoin de se réunir autour d'un thé et d'un cookie pour parler extermination ?!

- Alors ok, capitula Elena. Que proposes-tu gros malin ? avec un sourire avenant.

- Stefan et moi nous en chargeons... décréta-t-il. Surtout Stefan...

Son frère s'esclaffa du bout de la pièce.

- Damon... soupira encore Elena.

- Ba quoi ?! Il est particulièrement en forme en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ?! Il a acquis plein de nouvelles compétences, notamment la Trahison ! toisant son frère de son regard noir.

- Damon, soyons sérieux. Il nous faut un plan pour nous débarasser d'Esther, reprit Bonnie.

- Alors, ma sorcière bien-aimée va nous concocter une petite potion pour transformer le méchant vampire en vilaine, mais petite, chauve-souris qu'on puisse écraser du talon ! accompagnant le geste rageur à la parole.

- On n'est pas dans Dracula ! Le Carnaval c'est ce soir ! déclara Caroline, tout sourire.

- Hein ?! dirent-ils tous en choeur, ne saisissant pas le rapport.

Bonnie se leva, proposant d'aller chercher à boire pour tout le monde.

Elle fut toute occupée à trouver les verres et la citronnade dans l'immense cuisine pour ne pas faire trop attention aux conversations et autres bruits assourdis venant du salon.

Lorsqu'elle y revint, elle lâcha le plateau plein de verres et de carafe dont elle était chargée, pour mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri de surprise.

Le bureau, d'habitude jonché de papiers antiques et d'objets de musée, était débarrassé de tout encombrement, et tout était éparpillé sur le sol.

Un chat à long poil blanc et soyeux trônait sur la table centenaire, le regard fixé au plafond, les oreilles dressées, immobile, un grondement gutural et aigu rythmant sa respiration.

Bonnie leva les yeux et découvrit sur la tringle du lourd rideau, un tout petit oiseau rose pâle qui s'agrippait comme il pouvait aux plis du tissu épais, émettant un fort piaillement terrifié.

- C'est pas vrai ?! s'écria Bonnie en levant les bras au ciel. Vous avez tripoté mon sac ?! Et c'est encore moi qu'on va accuser !

- Stefaaan ! Damooon ! appela-t-elle à la rescousse, avant de se retourner vers la porte du salon.

- Oh non... s'approchant doucement en tendant la main. Stefan, c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle avec une grimace désolée.

Un gros chien des pyrénées était allongé sur le sol, occupant de fait toute la largeur de l'entrée, gratifiant la jeune sorcière d'un "Mmmrfh" paresseux avant de tourner la tête qu'il reposa sur ses pattes avant, grosses comme des mains d'homme.

- Ne me dis pas que je suis toute seule avec Damon ? le visage dégouté. Pour tuer une famille entière de vampires ancestraux en plus, découragée.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des battements d'aile et sentit des picotements sur sa tête.

Elle voulut se débarrasser de quelque chose dans ses cheveux, avant de réaliser que ce n'était que le petit canari rose clair qui insistait pour se poser sur sa tête.

- Elena ? Alors toi, tu dois être Duchesse, en regardant le gros chat blanc qui venait vers elle au petit trot, fixant sa tête. Enfin, Caroline je veux dire, riant toute seule.

- Ok, reprit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. Damoon ! appela-t-elle une dernière fois. J'espère que tu es resté toi-même parce que je redoute vraiment ta transformation... serpent ? jetant un regard à la plinthe la plus proche. Araignée ? regardant le mur près de Stefan. Chauve-Souris Vampire ? frissonna-t-elle. Aller, courage ma fille, Damon n'est qu'un... furet ! d'un ton bravache. On va aller au Mystic Grill, Alaric va m'aider. Il le faut. Et vous venez tous les trois avec moi, ordonna-t-elle sans espérer de réponse. Damon ! Nous allons au Mystic ! Rejoinds moi si ça te dit de m'aider à briser ce sort débile ! cria-t-elle une toute dernière fois.

Elle sortit du manoir et l'oiseau, le chat et le chien la suivirent à sa plus grande, mais agréable, surprise.

- Vous savez qui vous êtes, alors, déduisit elle à voix basse.

Bonnie arriva au centre ville, en vue du café.

Le gros chien marchait au pas à sa droite, le chat trottait docilement à sa gauche et l'oiseau était posé sur son épaule.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à traverser l'avenue avant d'accéder à l'établissement. Elle ordonna calmement un "assis !" avec le doigt tendu en regardant le chien, devant patienter avant d'avoir l'autorisation de traverser. Le chat s'assit également.

Une vieille dame à coté de Caroline n'en crut pas ses yeux et avec un grand sourire, s'adressa à Bonnie sans manière :

- Jeune fille ! Vos compagnons ont l'air de vous obéir au doigt et à l'oeil ! admirative.

- Comment ? demanda Bonnie. Ah non ! Ce sont mes amis ! rit elle en réalisant ce qu'il y avait d'absurde.

- Biensûr que ce sont vos amis ! Je vais vous laisser mes coordonnées et vous viendrez vous occuper de Chamberlain, Aristote, Sawyer, Carlton, et Sarah, ma petite princesse...

- Ce sont vos amis ?

- Mais oui ! Mes adorables, mais turbulents, cavaliers King-Charles ! C'est bien simple, ils me rendent chèvre ! s'exclama encore la vieille dame.

Il était temps de traverser et Bonnie s'eclipsa poliment avec ses amis aux trousses.

Ils avaient posté un videur à l'entrée du Mystic Grill, tandis qu'une petite queue de gens déguisés commençait à se former.

- Les animaux sont interdits, déclara l'homme baraqué.

- S'il te plait Andy, dis moi oui ! trépigna Bonnie. On se voit tous les jours ! Ils vont être sages, hein les enfants ?! Et j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, juste voir Alaric !

L'homme céda au sourire étincelant et au doux regard de la sorcière et la laissa entrer.

Elle découvrit vite Alaric au bar.

- Tu n'es pas déguisée, Bonnie... constata-t-il avant d'avaler une rasade du verre devant lui.

- Parce que tu es déguisé en quoi Ric ? avec un sourire taquin.

- Touché ! sourit-il. Mais tu as amené tes 30 millions d'amis ? Où sont Elena, Caro et nos buveurs de sang ? portant à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres.

- EUX, ils sont super bien déguisés... lâcha-t-elle, montrant ses nouveaux compagnons.

Alaric s'étouffa avec sa gorgée, trop surpris, quand des cris affolés vinrent de l'entrée.

Ils n'eurent que le temps de tourner la tête pour voir surgir une panthère noire, avançant vers eux d'un pas majestueux.

- Bagheera ? articula Alaric plus incrédule qu'effrayé.

- Non... juste Damon... maugréa Bonnie.


End file.
